The Return
by countrymusicgal89
Summary: Gabi left for Vancouver during the 10th grade and now she has returned. She still loves Troy but does Troy still feel the same? TxG
1. Her Return

A/N: I do not own high school musical or any of the character associated with it the only thing I own in this story is the plot and Kelli-Anne. The gang is now all in grade 12 and half way though first semester.

As 17 year old Gabriella walked down the halls of east high for the first time since 10th grade, wondering if all the gang still went to school here or if some had long gone. Although the only one she was really thinking about was Troy and she really wanted to see him they are started dating early in there 10th grade year and then Gabriella mom got transferred back to Vancouver where they had previously lived. She had tried to adapt to living there but she couldn't she missed all her friends back in Albuquerque and a certain dirty blonde haired boy with blue eyes named Troy Bolton.

As she walked down the hallway pass the basketball team her eyes locked with Chad's. Chad was Troy's best friend all of a sudden you hear Chad say "Gabi??"

"What?? Where??" Troy said looking up with a glimmer of excitement in his eyes

"Right there" Chad says pointing down the hallway.

Troy looks down the hallway and he doesn't see Gabi.

"Haha Chad that was hilarious you know I still have feelings for Gabi so why did you say that?" Troy said sadly.

"But dude..." Chad started

"Know what Chad forget it... that is the meanest mind game you can play with a person. Say that the one person they care about and left them to go somewhere else is in this school, when you know that they are never coming back is just mean."

After he blows up at Chad he walks away to the gym and goes and finds a basketball and starts shooting hoops and talking to himself "how could Chad be so inconsiderate? I mean he knew how I felt about Brie and how much I love her and how much I would give up just to have her and hold her in my arms once more and then Troy started to daydream about the first time he told her that he loved her.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Brie"_

"_Hey my wildcat"_

"_You look pretty amazing tonight." He was wearing an Abercrombie and Fitch polo shirt that had black and blue stripes and torn blue denim jeans with black vans and his wildcat number 14 basketball warm-up jacket._

"_As do you Brie" She was in a yellow old navy polo top and a denim mini skirt and white flip flops._

_He said that has he moved forward to wrap his arms around her waist and give her a hug and as he took her in his arms he heard a voice._

"_Good evening Troy."Mrs. Montez said_

"_Hello Mrs. Montez. How are you?" He asked_

"_Very well Troy." She smiled as she saw Troy and Gabi together and how happy her really made her._

"_Well I will let you two go and remember to have her home by 11."_

"_I will don't worry Mrs. Montez."_

_Then Troy and Gabriella left the house and walked to the park not too far from her house. When they get to this park Gabi sees a romantic picnic set up. _

"_Troy did you really do all this??" She asks._

"_Well I planned all this Zeke cooked everything and set all this up."_

_Troy sat down on the blanket and he placed Gabi between his legs and wrapped an arm around her waist as she cuddled into his chest. Troy used his other hand to dig into the picnic basket and pull out her favourite food and drink._

"_So what is for supper Troy??"_

"_Well lets see we have chicken sandwiches and cream soda."_

"_My favourites Troy you remembered."_

"_Of course I did."_

_Then Gabi leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. After they had supper they just lid there and looked up at the stars with Gabi still cuddled up in his arms._

"_Brie I have something I need to tell you."_

"_What is it Troy?"_

"_Well ever since we met I have had these feelings that I have never felt before towards a girl and the other day I figured out what they were. Brie I love you..."_

"BOLTON!!!" A voice yells snapping him out of his daydream.

"Yes dad?"

"That is the worst I have seen you play since Gabriella left 2 years ago. What is wrong, son?"

"Well me, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan and Kelli-Anne (A/N: Ryan's Girlfriend) were all hanging out by our lockers and then all of a sudden Chad said Gabi and I looked up and went huh? Then he pointed down the hall and said right there and I looked up and she wasn't there and I got mad and frustrated at Chad for playing this game with my mind and then all these memories from with Gabi came floating back and then all of a sudden I was missing her worst than ever."

"Look Troy I know you miss her but you need to stay focused on basketball and your academics cause if you don't you won't be able to go to Vancouver all summer to see her. "

"I know that dad... but after what Chad said I can't help but wish she was here so I could hold her in my arms and remind her about how much I love her."

In the background you can hear the gym door opening. Troy notices this but thinks nothing of it figuring it is just one of the guys coming into practice or talk to his dad so he ignores the door and keeps talking with his dad.

"Troy it will all be okay. I promise that you will feel better and you know Gabi wouldn't want you to be like this." He says this with a chuckle as he sees Gabi sneaking up behind Troy.

"Dad really this isn't funny...I-"

Then all of a sudden he stops talking when he feels a set of arms wrap around his shoulder from behind and then a voice whisper in his ear "Hey my wildcat."

He jumps and then turns around to see the girl of his dreams standing there. "Oh please tell me this isn't a dream."

"No wildcat this is no dream. I am really here and I am back for good."

"Oh my goodness you have no clue how happy that makes me."

"Well are you going to stand there and look at me all day or are you going take me in your arms and hold me and tell me how much you love me and miss me."

"Well let me think about that."

Then all of a sudden Troy snakes his arms around her waist and pulls her so close that there is no longer any space between them and just holds her and inhales the mango peach smell of her hair. While she stands there inhale the scent of his cologne. "Brie you have no clue how much I have missed you ever since you left and how much I still love you."

"I think I have a pretty good idea. I mean I have been missing you too."

Then all of a sudden Troy leans down and captures her in a passionate kiss and she kisses back. He attempts to deepen the kiss but his dad clears his throat in warning. Gabriella pulls away blushing and Troy just starts scratching his neck.

"Well are you happy to have her back son?"

"Oh more than you will ever know dad." He looks down at her in his arms and smiles at her and kisses her forehead.

"Thanks coach for helping me surprise Troy."

"Oh no problem. I figured he would be happy to see you again and anything I could do to help surprise my son."

Just as he says the rest of the gang comes walking in.

"Hey guys." She says calmly

"Hey Gabi." They all said.

"Hang on you guys haven't seen Gabi since the last time I saw here why is everyone actin-" Then the conversation between Gabi and his dad sunk in his dad knew she was coming and so did all his friends they all set this up.

"Okay who's wise idea was it to not tell me my girlfriend was back in town??" He asked

"Mine." He hears her say from her spot cuddle up in his arms.

"Okay before this goes any farther can we go sit on the bleachers and talk cause this could take a while." Chad interrupted.

Taylor smacks him on the arm.

Gabi chuckles "I see some things haven't changed."

So they all make their way over to the bleachers and sit down. Troy sits down first and then Gabi goes to sit down beside him until she feels an arm pull her over into Troy's lap. "Brie baby you have been gone since the 3rd month of grade 10 if you think you are sitting that far away from me you have got issues."

"Relax Troy I will sit in your arms."

So once she sits down she wraps her arms around the midsection of his upper body and then cuddles into his chest while he wraps his arms around her waist and rests his head against hers while everyone else sits down.

"Okay now Chad is it okay if we talk now?" He asked with a chuckle

"Yes it is."

"So you let everyone else see you last night?"

"Yeah but only because they were helping be surprise you. When Chad said Gabi this morning I was actually there but we figured if we got you mad enough over what he said to get you here to shoot hoops horribly enough to get your dad's attention and he could distract you while I snuck in here." She explained.

"Oh. So Chad I guess I owe you an apology for my behaviour this morning."

"You certainly do."

"I am sorry Chad."

"It's okay dude I knew you getting mad at me would only lead to this happiness, so I was more than willing to have you mad at me."

"Well thanks you guys for this awesome surprise. It means more to me than you will ever know." He says this as he looks down at her in his arms, smiles and then kisses her softly.

"Ah we are right back to old times." Jason says looking at them together.

"Well that is a good thing, cause I have never seen Troy so happy." Zeke said.

"Oh before I forget me and Ryan want to throw Gabi a welcome home party Saturday night like a sleepover type thing like we use to have. You guys interested?"

"Yeah." They all said in unison.

"Cool so then 7pm my place Saturday night." Ryan says.

While they are all talking about the party Troy leans down and whispers something in Gabi's ear "Well if all this is going on Saturday then how about me and you movie night Friday night in my basement like old times?"

"I wouldn't miss this alone time with you for the all the money in the world."

Then Troy leans down to kiss her and the bell goes and they all have to get up to go their 4th block class cause lunch is over.

"So what do you have this block?" Troy asked.

"I have History with Mrs. Clarkson." She groaned

"Well me too. So we can both go be miserable in her class together." HE laughed

Gabriella laughed.

"Well may I escort you to class Brie?"

"You can under two conditions."

"What would those be?"

"You give me a hug and you never stop calling me Brie."

"Well then you got it Brie."

He gives her a hug and then wraps his arm around her shoulder and walks with her to history. Them both knowing where this was where they both wanted to be... Together.

A/N: Well that is the story it was only suppose to be a one shot story but if you guys are interested I would write another 2 chapters about the date on Friday and Shapay's party on Saturday. So thanks for reading and don't forget to review please I love hearing what you guys think and i love constructive critism to help me improve.


	2. The Date

A/N: Well here is the long overdue chapter 2. I still don't own hsm or Disney.

Well it was 4 pm Friday night and Gabriella was standing in her closet looking for something to wear over to Troy's something that would be a sure to impress him. She really wanted to impress him because it was the first date they had, had in over two years. So in the end she had decided on a bright pink polo shirt from American Eagle, a pair dark denim from bluenotes, a pair of vans sneakers and Troy's red wildcat hoodie she had already reclaimed this week after coming back. Then she grabbed her keys and cell and ran down the stairs and yelled "goodbye mama."

"Where are you going sweetie?"

"I am going over to Troy's to watch some movies."

"Are you coming home tonight?"

"I don't know... I will call you if I'm not. I will be home tomorrow morning though long enough to grab some cloths for the sleepover Sharpay and Ryan are having."

"Okay sweetie, have fun and say hi to Patricia from me and tell her I will call her later on tonight."

"Okay mom I will tell Mrs. Bolton that."

So she ran out the door and got into her car since moving back to New Mexico her mom brought her a car she now has a 2003 Chevrolet Oldsmobile. She got in and drove five minutes to Troy's place and rang the doorbell.

"Come in." A voice yells from in the house.

So Gabriella walks on in the house. "Hello" she says.

"GABRIELLA!!!!" Mrs. Bolton comes running to the porch and takes the petite brunette in her arms and hugs her tightly.

"Hey Mrs. Bolton" She says hugging her back.

"Oh hunny how many times have I told you call me Patricia."

"Sorry Patricia."

"Ah it is okay hunny so is your mom at your guys house?"

"She sure is."

"Okay well then me and Jack are going to go visit her for a while then and Troy is downstairs playing videogames so you can just go on down."

"Okay thanks Patricia and have fun hanging out with my mom."

"Oh and by the way are you staying the night?"

"I don't know, I will let Troy decide."

"Oh well then you are defiantly staying then. I will tell your mom while I am over there."

"Okay thanks."

Then Mr and Mrs. Bolton leaves the house and Gabriella goes down stairs and sees Troy sitting there intently playing Halo 3 on his Xbox 360. Gabriella stood there for a couple of minutes and waited to see if he would notice her standing there. Sure enough he was so caught up in his game that he didn't notice her there. So she decided to make herself noticed so she cleared her throat and Troy jumped about 2 feet into the air. "Did you forget I was coming over tonight, Wildcat?"

"No, I didn't I was just playing Halo to kill sometime while I was waiting for you. And now you are here so let's commence with this movie date."

"Sounds good to me so what did you rent?"

"I rented all 3 saw movies-"

"Woah you know I hate horror and blood and gore movies like that."

"Well Brie... If you had let me finish I also rented a Walk to Remember for us to watch after the saw movies."

"Oh..." She said blushing with embarrassment.

Troy couldn't help but smile she looked so beautiful at that moment just standing there blushing and wearing his wildcat hoodie. "Oh and by the way wildcat I am staying the night, if you want me too."

"What do you mean if I want you to? What kind of question is that? Of course I want you to stay the night, baby."

"Okay well than I guess that is settled I am staying here tonight."

"Do you need to call your mom and let her know?"

"No, your mom said she would tell my mom, while her and your dads were over at my place."

"Oh... So we are here all alone?"

"Yes, Troy we are here all alone together."

"Okay than. I am going to go put the movie in and if you don't mind can you run upstairs and get the 2 cans of cream soda out of the fridge."

"No problem."

So she runs upstairs to get the cream soda and Troy starts to have thoughts of his own.

_Hmmm Brie and I are in this house all alone together tonight... this defiantly could be a good time for me to try and make my move on her. This is—_

"I am back with the drinks." She announces.

"Awesome let's get comfy under these blankets and watch Saw 1."

"Oh fun..." She said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Brie, you know I will protect you and cuddle you during all the gory scary parts."

"Fine since you are going to do that, I guess this could be fun."

So he hits play and the movie starts. About half way through the movie her head is now permanently buried in his chest and he is staring down at her lovingly. She notices this and confronts him about it.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

This startles Troy out of his thoughts and he looks in to her chocolate brown eyes and just smiles. "Because I have missed you so much and I love you so much."

Then he leans down and passionately kisses her on her lips, which she ever so happily returns. They continue kissing passionately and then all of a sudden she feels his tongue running along her bottom lip so she carefully parts her lips and lets his tongue in and lets it explore her mouth until they both are in major need of oxygen. Once that happens he just starts to kiss down her neck until he hits a sensitive spot and she lets out a light moan. He just smiles as she moans knowing that he has found a sensitive spot so he just starts to nibble and suck at that spot hoping to leave his mark on her, letting everyone know she is his, that and he was enjoying listening to her moan knowing that it was him that was doing that to her. Once he realized he had left his mark on her he gave it up and kissed all the way back up to her lips and just left a light kiss on her lips. Then he said "Hey Brie, I have something for you."

"Oh Troy, you didn't have to get me something."

"I know but I really wanted to get you this."

He gets down on his knee. "Oh my goodness, you are not proposing are you?"

"No hun, not yet this is a promise ring and all that means is that I promise to love you for the rest of my life. Also it promises that one day I will marry you too."

"Aww that is so sweet, Wildcat." She kisses him as he slips the ring on her finger.

She admires the ring for a while. It is a sterling silver band with "Troy and Gabriella forever" written on it. She then looks up to his smiling face and whispers "I love you" in his ear.

"I love you too Brie, more than you could ever think."

"Not to ruin the moment but how about we get back to that movie."

"Sure." He said.

Neither had noticed that the movie had ended until they both looked at the screen. Then they put in Saw 2 and watched that and then Troy put in Saw 3 and then they both fell asleep in each other's arms and they stayed like that until his parents came home and saw the two asleep on the couch. Mrs. Bolton thought they looked so cute like that so she decided to take a quick picture and then wake them up so they could go up to Troy's bedroom where they could be a little bit more comfy.

So she took the picture and then went over and shook Troy gently "Honey wake up." He stirred and then he looked up at his mom "Hmmm?" he asked sleeply.

"Here I am waking you up so you can go upstairs to your room so you and Gabi can be more comfy then here on the couch."

"Thanks mom." He whispers this ever so quietly so he does not wake her up.

"Okay night Troy, I will see you and Gabi in the morning."

Then she slowly makes her way up the stairs and Troy just sits there staring at the beautiful girl in his arms. He finally decides to kiss her lightly to wake her up. "Mmmm?"

She mumbles.

"Come on Brie, We need to get you upstairs into my big cozy bed so you can go sleep and be comfy."

"But I am comfy right here in your arms."

"Well you can be comfy up in my bed in my arms too you know?''

"Well I don't want to go all the way upstairs.."

"I guess I will have to carry you up the stairs then."

He picks her up and carries her up the stairs and then he lays her on his bed and goes to his drawer and digs out a pair of blue and black plaid pyjama pants and a red wildcat t-shirt for her. So she shuffles into his bathroom to get changed while he strips down to only his boxers and climbs in the bed waiting for her. She finally comes out of the bathroom and wander over to his bed and gets in a cuddles into his arms and he kisses her lightly on the lips and wishes her good night "Good night Brie, I love you."

"Night Troy, I love you too."

"Oh by the way before I forget you still look might sexy in my cloths."

She just chuckled quietly and cuddled into his chest and went to sleep.

A/N: And that ends this long overdue chapter that owe you readers, so review please and I will try to get chapter 3 up as soon as possible.


End file.
